starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Science vessel
The science vessel is a type of terran starship used for general scientific research purposes. Overview In use since at least 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. the terrans of the Koprulu Sector built Explorer-class science vessels to conduct a wide range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout the Koprulu Sector and beyond to study anomalous phenomenaUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and early on, search for alien life. In addition, the Confederacy's Epsilon Squadron used science vessels extensively for border surveillance and study. When contact with the protoss and zerg devolved into open warfare, many Explorer''s were requisitioned by military authorities to provide electronic warfare and support for forces in the field, along with aiding the research and development of new weapons and technologies.Specialist Fields-StarCraft Beta. Accessed on 2008-02-01 Science vessel commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare. The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities. Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a defensive matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead)Mesta, Gabriel. ''StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and irradiation of a target via a high-energy stream of radioactive particles, saturating it with damaging energy. For increased energy output, a titan reactor could be installed. All science vessels possessed Ghost Program files, stored in a secure room at the bottom of the vessel, in case a ghost required "repair" (what amounted to medical aid in the program).Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. After the , the Terran Dominion substituted the Raven for the expensive science vessel in the battlefield support role.Nomad During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders were able to develop a new class of science vessel. This model can carry out hull repairs through nano-technology and retains the irradiation function from its predecessor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. Game Unit StarCraft The science vessel is a terran mobile detector. Like most other spell casters, science vessels have no direct form of attack. Air units such as scourge, wraiths or scouts are ideal for dealing with the slower science vessel. Abilities Upgrades Quotations science vessel]] : See: StarCraft Science Vessel Quotations StarCraft: Ghost being irradiated]] Science vessels acted as unseen support units in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova was able to call down irradiation,Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. EMPs and a scan function that gave info on enemy strengths, weaknesses and history.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The science vessel was replaced by the Raven in multiplayer. They may be unlocked in campaign mode for 20 protoss research points.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. The science vessel has limited offensive capability, and is geared for supporting mechanical units with its repair ability. In contrast, the Raven is less durable but its abilities are more versatile when directly attacking enemy units. Acquisition Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft II Science Vessel Quotations Known Science Vessels *''Amerigo'' Variants *Elite Science Vessel *Kang Science Station Known Science Vessel Commanders/Crewmen *Captain Sandler *Specialist First Class Dr. Martens *Jenson Archimedes *Magellan Notes *The science vessel's voice was provided by Harry Shearer, known also for his voice acting numerous characters on The Simpsons including Mr. Burns. One of the "order confirmed" quote of the science vessel is "excellent," the first syllable drawn out a bit, similarly to Mr. Burns. *In-game, science vessels are about the size of a ''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser or smaller. However, in the cinematics, the science vessel is a gigantic starship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. *Science vessel commanders are usually ranked "Major" (an army rank rather than a navy rank). This can only be seen if the science vessel is affected by Lockdown or Stasis. *In the Wings of Liberty campaign, the StarCraft II version of the science vessel also has two unused abilities that essentially make it the terran version of the protoss arbiter: Cloaking Field and Transwarp. The science vessel was also upgradable with the Plasma Weaponry upgrade from the Hyperion s , which gave it a weapon. Transwarp remains as only a button within the editor, but Cloaking Field is a complete ability. Plasma Weaponry remains only as an upgrade, as no actual weapon was made for it. References ru:Научное судно Category: Terran starship classes Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units